disorder thoughts
by waitingangelofdeath
Summary: this is about Gaara and a vampire named Yuuki.NOT A CROSSOVER! this is a story about a love and the twists of adding a vampire into the ninja world. starts when hes a kid jumps to the chunnin exam so on from there will be following manga. redoing has been edited and will be continued :)
1. chapter 1

As the sun set on the almost deserted desert a figure could be seen walking the horizon. Draped in a full black cloak was all that a human could see; if you looked closer you could see that it was a human walking to the Suna walls. The being reached the walls just then the sun had fully set and the hood fell off the figures head. All the men around the creature had to hold their jaws in place for the being was a beautiful young women no older than eighteen her pale skin flawless as ivory and her hair complete straight white as snow all but dusted with gray near the end. Her ice colored blue eyes stared ahead of her piercing the soul to any that stared to long. The ninja's eyes all followed her as she continued her journey to the Kazekage's office.

There was a light tap of the Kazekage's office door and a grumble come in could be heard from the aging man. The man did not look up at the dark figure that entered his office as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"So rude young man is that anyway to act around a young lady" the young women said in a voice that was as sweet as candy but laced with an icy tone. The Kage nearly jumped out of his skin hearing the voice, looking up fear could be seen deep in his aging eyes along with the evil he truly is.

"L-Lady Yuuki what a wonderful surprise. It's always a pleasure to have you visit my village" he said as he bit back the fear as it started to leak into his voice. The lovely woman now known as Yuuki gave a chuckle, an evil grin broke across her face showing her canines.

"yes well I plan to be stay for a while my dear friend a little birdie told me that you have children now days correct" Yuuki said to him her smile never leaving her face. All the man could do was nodding his head "well then you wouldn't mind me staying with them then" she said with a Cheshire grin knowing that the man before her could never her that the answer was no.

"But of course my Lady you are welcome to my home anytime" he said threw gritted teeth. Yuuki nodded as she stood up and went to leave at the door she paused and commented "you are still a scared little puppy as you where as a child Lord Kazekage" she said her voice sounded like a cat toying with a mouse. With that she walked out the door

Yuuki's pov

Yawning lightly as I walked away from the Kage's building to his home grinning lightly to myself '_he's always been such an evil man'_ I thought lightly wishing for that man's death to finally come to him. Once I came upon the Kage's home I knocked on the wood door to the sand home. A young man answered the door maybe early twenties with sand colored hair with gray eyes. He seemed to be a kind person but I could tell that he really did hate someone and was in mourning of someone.

"Hello how may I help you" the young man said with a false grin. Though once I heard his voice I knew all too well who he was;Yashamaru the brother to the Kage's wife. I smiled to him

"Hello Yashamaru you may not even remember me I'm Lady Yuuki I will be staying here a while the Kage knows already" I said to him my smile staying on my face as I watched the cogs in his head click.

"Oh my Lady of course come on in how rude of me to keep you waiting outside" he said highly embarrassed I just wave it off once I get inside I let my black cloak fall a little before I fully take it off. Showing off my broom skirt that is a deep black along with my black corset which is tied tight which is comfortable. The one thing that doesn't seem to match though is the katana I have hanging on my right hip. Yashamaru takes my cloak hanging it with the others which look much smaller children's cloaks.

"My niece and nephews are eating dinner right now would you care to join us at the table my Lady?" he asked me I simply nodded and followed him to the dining room where three children are eating their dinner quietly. The older two looked scared of a young red head which I found absolutely adorable. The was much like her mother tawny sand colored hair stunning green eyes she was the oldest just by the look of her; next to her was a younger boy with brown hair and deep eyes he looked just like his father. And the last was the cute red head that's looks like he hasn't slept his whole life with stunning teal eyes.

"Lady Yuuki this is Temari, Kankuro and Garra. Kids this is Lady Yuuki she is a friend of your mother's and your fathers and will be staying with us" Yashamaru said to the kids they all smiled to me and nodded innocence was so cute on all three of them though little Gaara showed sadness as well.

"Hello you three is a pleasure to met you may I sit with you?" I asked and they all nodded with a grin and continued to eat. Once they ate all three went up to bath and get ready for the night all but little Gaara he went to the roof.

Yashamaru sat back down at the table with me with a cup of tea "you may know already my Lady but Gaara-san has the shukaku sealed with in him" he said looking at the tea in his hands gripping it till his knuckles turned white. It made sense now as to why Gaara looked so much like my friend Shukaku. I nodded to him as I walked up the stairs "goodnight Yashamaru" I said simply and found little Gaara on the roof staring off into the distance the aura of pain radiating off him. Which pulled at my heart so very much I slowly walked up to where he is sitting on the edge of the roof his feet hanging off the edge.

"Little one what is bothering you so?" I asked him as I sat down my skirt flaring around me as I set my blade behind me.

"Why does everyone fear me?" he asked quietly looking at his feet

"Well I do not fear you child" I said to him sweetly as I raised his chin up so he could look at me. He smiled

"Really!" he said happily "yes little prince I'm not scared of you at all why would I be scared of a little cutie like you" I said with a smile resulting in him blushing.

"Lady Yuuki. Are you a ninja? Why are you called Lady when you're only a kid still? Are you a princess?" Gaara asked me as he found his voice after a pause I chuckled lightly

"I was a princess a long time ago and I guess you can say vie been a ninja for a long time much longer then I was a princess. And I'm a lot older then I look. I also have a lot more power than your father. Which is why I'm called Lady but you can just call me Yuuki" I said to him with a smile showing him my fangs by mistake.

"You have more canine teeth them I do whys that?" he asked very innocently and I just couldn't help but smile at him more

"Ah that is because my little prince I'm not human" I said to him. He looked in thought for a minute and then asked

"Then you must be a vampire right?" he asked shyly hoping he guessed right I chuckled lightly

"You would be very right my dear I'm a very old vampire I watched all the villages become what they are today I have lived about a thousand years. And I can walk in the sun it doesn't hurt me a whole lot but it does hurt my eyes and I don't really have anything that can hurt me like garlic or anything" I said to him before he could ask. He looked at me with really big bugged eyes, which really just made him even cuter.

"Little one do you ever get to sleep?" I asked him my fingers brushing under his eyes his bags making his eyes black he closed his eyes as I did so. He shook his head no and I sighed lightly '_damn that filthy man'_ I thought to myself as I scooped up little Gaara and plopped him in my lap. Warping my arms around him I rested my chin on his head hugging him I could feel his body heat start to warm my cold dead body up. And then I relaxed myself finding shukaku's mind;

"**My dear friend shukaku how many years has it been since we talked" **I thought to the demon. See I have a little trick that I have learned threw out the years to talk to the demon while they are sealed in a human. I'm the only vampire that is willing to do this seeing how I'm the only one who has befriended them.

"**My dear princess is that you it's been to long what is it that I owe this pleasure though?"** the sand demon asked me with a smile in his voice

"**allow the poor boy at least one night of sleep please he looks like he could use the dreams and the rest of life" ** I asked the demon hoping he would complied to my plea it stayed silent for a bit and then he answered.

"**Only for you my dear demon princess"** he replayed to me as a light wind blew through the area.

"**Thank you my dear friend"** I said to him and came back to reality and I smiled lightly.

"Little prince you can sleep it is safe to around me nothing will be harmed nor will you be harmed my little prince" I said to him as I started to hum a light song this paired with running my hand threw his hair made the little demon holder pass out for the first time in a very long time.

The next day Gaara woke up in his bed for the first time that he can ever remember. Though that's not what shocked him was the warm feeling of being held he turned his head to see behind him there he saw Yuuki lying with her eyes closed her hair draped around her face. Making the lovely demon look more like an angel he went to get out of bed without waking her.

"So you finally woke up my little prince" she said to him with a smile he nodded with a light blush on his face.

"Well I guess we should get you down stairs so that you can eat" she said with a smile as she got out of his little bed her skirt flowing around her with every move. And before Gaara knew what happened, the demonic angel had picked him up and was walking down the hall. Everyone else in the house hold had a very shocked face because she had picked him up and the sand did not react at all. She set the young boy down in his chair the other two children became scared of the young woman. If the sand didn't react to her then she must be something not human at all.

"Yashamaru I will be making breakfast for you all" she said simply with a smile the older three became tense. Though Yashamaru knows he can never say no to the demon in front of him.

"Of course My Lady" he said fear laced in his voice Yuuki just smiled to him and started breakfast, which she had done shortly pancakes and eggs. Everyone but Gaara was scared to even touch the food but soon enough they gave in.

"This is really great!" Kankuro said after the first bite and then dove into his food.

"Kankuro don't be such a slob" Temari whined to her little brother smacking him on the back of the head. Their banter went on for a while before they left for the ninja academy which Gaara would be starting next year.

Yuuki's pov

Weeks have passed and I've kept a close eye on my little prince I have become very close with him I'm glad I came before the damn filth of a man could do anymore damage to him. Today I left him at a park so that I could help with getting the food for the house, even though I don't eat I like to make sure the children are taken care of and Yashamaru was doing an okay job at it. Once I came back to the park I watched as Gaara grabbed a ball down from the top of a building for the other children in the park. As he went to give it back they freaked, this wasn't good just before I got to him the sand started attacking the children. I flashed over to my prince's side and warped him in a hug his tears staining my shirt.

"hush my little prince it's okay you're not a monster they are relax I've got you my little prince" I said to him as I ran my hand threw his hair calming him down and making the sand stop at the same time. Just then Yashamaru popped up from nowhere seeing me cradling Gaara as the children left the park, I could feel the aura of hate coming off the young man and I had a feeling that he and the Kage are up to something.

The sun had finally set over the village and everyone was sleeping; Gaara's head was resting in my lap as I ran my hands threw his hair.

"Yuuki does your chest ever hurt?" he asked me lightly if I was human I may not have heard his sweet voice. I looked down at him and his little hand was grasping his chest where his heart would be. I wished he didn't have a life like this one full of pain, a life I know all too well.

"yes my little prince my chest does hurt, with the same pain you feel but when you find someone that you can trust and lean on that pain goes away a little." I said to him as I looked back at the horizon. He was about to replay when his sand reacted to a kunai flying at him, we both looked back but I didn't have to too know that it was Yashamaru behind me. Gaara reacted as Yashamaru attacked basically crushing the young adult, Gaara pulled the mask off and stood in horror as the reality of his uncle trying to kill him and his father the one who wanted it to be done.

"Just die" Yashamaru said as he blew himself up in a final attempt to kill my prince, his sand protected him and myself from the blast though it started to carve the kanji 'ai' _love_ into his forehead

"**May I ask the meaning of this old friend" **I asked shukaku as I glared at the site of the poor boy in pain.

"**A sign of the love that no one shall ever give him, well all but you of course my dear princess"** he replayed with a chuckle near the end. Once the sand finished carving my prince I grabbed him into a hug as we both sat on the floor the young boy in my arms as he cried from all the pain given to him.

"Hush my prince I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" I said lightly to him as I rocked him lightly trying to calm him down. '_Mock my word Kazekage you will pay for this he is mine now._' I thought to myself as I comforted little Gaara as I thought of the years to come of pain for this boy I hold so dear.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki's pov

Six years have passed since that night, and the bloodshed hasn't stopped at all once the assassination failed the Kage never tried to stop killing him. My prince is been hurt so much he's shut his emotions off to all but me and even I have to dig them out sometimes. Today the aura of purely wanting to kill could be felt dripping off the young boy, fueling my own lust for bloodshed as we reached closer to Konoha. My cloak stayed on my figure during our three day travel in the sun, I don't burn up in the sun but damn does it hurt and become draining. Though getting to see Konoha once more I think became worth it the village is still as lush and full of life the pain is worth getting to see this village once more. Finally we reached the towering gates of the village the gate keeps checked over our papers, once finished we stepped into the village finally the end of that long trek.

"Now that we are here I want you three to go to the hotel while I tell the Hokage we have arrived." He said with a hateful look placed on his face.

"Baki get out of my site you're making me hungry" I said evilly with a Cheshire grin making the older man flinch as he left to the Hokage office. Our group split off I went with Gaara and the two disappeared elsewhere. Once Gaara and I got to the hotel room he put the gourd down and I sat lightly on the couch sighing and rubbing my temples. As much as I love this place the three straight days with sun and blood tablets was not making this the best start.

Now blood tablets are a creation I created a few years to be added to liquid and it helps keep the thirst at bay. This made many of my vampiric comrades upset with the idea of them; they said that it took away the very life style. Though it comes in handy when traveling or blending into small areas with little life.

"Yuuki are you alright?" Gaara asked in his raspy emotionless voice though I know he's concerned about me.

"I'm fine my prince, the sun and having this large amount of people around are always a change to adjust to. Nothing to worry over" I said to him with a fanged smile. His response was a nod along with a grunt; him and I noticed Temari and Kankuro's charka are close by but starting trouble. Gaara transported us both with his sand to a tree near them. We watched as almost young adults picked on a kid who was about eight and his seniors trying to help him out. Gaara was hanging on the branch upside down as to why I have no clue, I sat myself on the top of it my cloak missing so my thigh length black kimono with red flora designs on the sleeves, though the odd part for many that saw my clothing was that a obi didn't hold it shut but a bustier which is black as well.

Kankuro picked up the child by his scarf and I became very displease at him I taught him better manners than that. The male on the ground level a very loud blonde wearing nothing but an orange jumpsuit; what stood out for me though was his bright blue eyes and whiskered face along with this charka.

'the nine tails and Minato's son well I wonder how him meeting Gaara will go' I thought to myself with a sad smile I could see in the way the boys eyes shown that he's faced his own battles and has found away threw it being a jinchuuriki. The boy next to us that threw a pebble at Kankuro hit him dead on the hand dropping the young boy, Kankuro was about to pull crow off and before my prince could say something I did.

"Kankuro I thought I taught you better manners then what I have seen thus far" I said my tone could freeze hell over. He became very tense and so did his sister everyone looked up and saw Gaara and I for the first time and I smiled wickedly at the sand children.

"Your both a disgrace to the sand" Gaara said from his spot as he went from the tree to the ground next to his brother "let's go" he added

"y-yeah sure think G-Gaara L-Lady Y-Yuuki" Kankuro said looking like he was about to piss himself, they went to leave when the most annoying voice I had ever heard started I turned my eyes to it and it was a female teen with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes.

'so weak of a babe what is she doing as a ninja' I thought to myself tuning her out and looked at the boy next to me lightly he was glaring at my prince trying to figure him out. That's when I noticed his bloods scent.

"Of course a young Uchiha" my voice lightly this time to the humans I most likely sounded like an angel. Thus tips to the humans that I'm not a human as they are vampires are recreated to be the perfect killers. Everyone in our little group had eyes one me specially my prince my smirk grew a little wider.

"How fun I thought he had taken my entire snack away how the Uchiha's make such a good treat." I said mostly to myself my grin just getting bigger as I thought of all the snacks I've had on uchiha's. This though seemed to make the one next to me very pissed off and he went to attack and I just grabbed his leg closest to the trunk of the tree and tugged on him. Thus pulling him off the tree and hanging from a foot. I chuckled lightly thus him throwing a kunai at me and getting a piece of my white hair. My grin never left my face as I let him go and the whinny bubble gum head called his name.

'Sasuke Uchiha, now it makes sense my poor weasel how I wish for you to just be able to come home and rest' I thought to myself Gaara and Sasuke

"I bet you want to know my name don't you!" the blonde said extremely loud which hurt my headache the sand siblings just glared at him and went to leave.

"I will humor you little one what is your name and please don't yell" I said to him still not leaving my spot in the tree. The siblings started to leave and the bubblegum head brought up about us being sand and that started a conversation again

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" he said with a huge ass grin and I smiled lightly seeing his father in him a lot. Though his yelling was very annoying, I could feel the Uchiha glaring hole into me and then came his cold voice.

"What is your name as well" he said to me seeing how he and my prince just finished talking. I chuckled lightly at him.

"No manners at all young Sasuke Uchiha, my name little one is Yuuki." I said to him with a chuckle. Then the bubblegum head asked

"Why do you keep calling us little you're not much older than us" came her sickly sweet voice. Temari was annoyed with this girl and so was I but I also know how to keep my temper in check.

"That is for me to know and for you to figure out child" I said and jumped down from my tree my kimono sleeves flying in the wind along with my hair as I ended up next to my prince.

"Temari Kankuro I think you have done enough for one day lets go before I get angry" I said to them making the two said tense up and nod and head to the hotel. Gaara went as well with the two males we just met in mind. 'They both have very long paths ahead of them I wonder how they will end up' I thought to myself as we all entered the hotel room. Everyone got somewhat comfortable even though Gaara and I are still in the room. Gaara was sitting in the large window frame I rested my head on his leg trying to sooth my bounding headache of the heartbeats in the village. I know I'm going to have to feed later on tonight which is still always the best time to eat.

Baki finally came back to the room and was tense from seeing Gaara and I, he's such a child I mean really still scared of his student though Gaara has played cat and mouse with him before. I smiled lightly at that memory

"Ah Baki I see that you have finally graced us with your presents" I said to him my head never leaving my princes lap much to comfy to leave.

"Yes well the Hokage was busy and also said that we are two days early so he expects us to stay behaved." He said in his oh so grump ass voice. The other two nodded, though his eyes came to Gaara and I the behave part he was saying to us and only us which pissed me off.

"Baki go away your looking more like a snack then a creature right now" I said to him my voice a sickly sweet along with my smile he tensed and I swear he could have pissed himself right there. He nodded and went to his own hotel room. We four got a room to share and he got his own, meanie I don't want to share with Temari and Kankuro they whine too much. The day progressed and Temari once again tried to cook and just made like this odd slime that burned my nose and made me dizzy, which so helped my headache which hasn't left all day. Though when I looked over Temari was trying to put it in a dish and it wouldn't come out of the pot. Much like it was glue she'd pull and the spoon would just come up though never leave the pot. She tried once more only to be smacked in the face with the said spoon when the slime let go of it. Kankuro just started busted out laughing I wondered why till Temari turned around and she had the said spoon stuck in her hair. I couldn't help myself but to crack a smile at her, I think I even saw one crack on Gaara's as well.

"Your fucking nuts to think I'm eating that" Kankuro said still holding his sides from laughing so hard at his sister.

"Shut up ass" she mumbled trying to get the spoon out of her hair but let out a cry when it pulled a large section.

"Yuuki-sama can you help please" she asked looking at me with a plea in her eyes I chuckled at her and waved her to come closer. Finally getting up from my comfy spot on Gaara and walked to Temari who was now sitting on the couch the spoon not even needing to be held to stick straight out on the side of her head. After I looked at it the only way would be to cut it out, so I used my claws which are as hard as steel I carefully slid a claw under the green slime and the spoon. Took me about ten minutes but I finally removed it lucky for Temari she pulls her hair up cause she had a spot much shorter than the rest of it now. Getting up from the couch I went to the kitchen, Temari really was a great shinobi in the making but as a woman she's very lacking.

"Temari come here and I'll show you how to make something you three can eat" I said to her she nodded sluggishly and came in and though it took a bit she was finally able to make something that wouldn't kill her or the boys.

"About damn time food!" Kankuro said as she put the food on the table all three of them sat down and ate quietly; which is very normal for this family watching them from the kitchen I smiled lightly to myself.

'_Watching them grow is more like my babes than someone else's, even though I've done this over and over it's something I never get tired of' _I thought to myself as I cleaned. Living a thousand years has been a curse and a blessing all at the same time. Getting to watch and be a part of a kid's life is something I don't think I'll ever get tired of. Though the only part which I hate the most has to be watching them get old and die; every time I just wish I could grow old and die for once.

"Thank you Lady Yuuki, dinner was great! Much better the that freaky slime!" Kankuro said with a laugh.

"Now now your sister is the one who made it I just guided her threw it is all" I said with a light shrug as I finished picking up the mess. I sat down on the couch once more my head continued on still, another part as to why I consider what I am a cursed is the damn thirst for blood.

"You three go get ready for bed I don't care if we have two days before the test you all are still going to get up and do morning practice." I said to them hearing Temari and Kankuro try and whisper about relaxing. This comment got me a groan from the two babies but none the less they did as they were told. Once I could feel they are asleep my prince came from his spot on the other side of the room to my side. He took the seat next to me and leaned my head on his shoulder; even though he is still a child and a very damaged one at that I'm very glad to be the one he isn't harsh to.

"What is it my prince?" I asked him not lifting my head from his shoulder.

"You're head is still causing you pain" he stated more than asked his voice raspy and rough from lack of constant usage.

"yes it is I need to actually feed" I said to him with a slight sigh as I leaned more into him, even though I've been around him since he was just six years of age I don't have a motherly feel to him it's something different. And I slightly hate myself for it for a fear one day I will do something selfish to him.

"Then why don't you?" he asked bluntly I could feel his eyes on the side of my head. Always watching trying to figure me out more, I'm a constant puzzle for my prince.

"I shall I was waiting for night, it's easier to hunt in the dark plays more to my nature of hiding in the shadow" I said to him. I removed my head from his shoulder and stood stretching out my stiff muscles; I looked at my red headed prince and smiled lightly. I brushed the hair from his eyes lightly and placed a light kiss to his for head.

"I shall be back shortly my prince do not fret I will never truly leave you alone" I said to him like I do every time I hunt without him. And with a smile I was gone out of his sight before he could blink again my hunger was getting worse. Jumping from roof to roof I could feel my eyes dilate to allow the lowest light into my eyes as my nose found the smell of booze and blood. Bar fight how oh so wonderful easy blood filled prey. I quickly ran to the other side of the village human eyes never could see me I simply would feel like a breeze as I passed them. Finally after a minute I found what I had smelled humans fighting outside of a bar which was running down. It smelled of alcohol and mold, though the humans fight are full of blood they aren't ugly on the eyes but though that never matters to me. I scanned the area over quickly and spotted my prey, a tall man with an angled face sharp eyes and blonde hair. He must have been a leader of the gang but all I cared about was that he looked delicious. I stalked my way over in plain sight, straight threw the fight which brought all the attention to me though now that I get closer to him the hungrier I get and everyone I see now I think shall be my meal. With an evil toothy grin I came up to the young blonde male.

"Girl you seem to be lost aren't you?" he asked me staring down at me as he looked about six feet at least in height.

"Nope I and very much in the right place though I feel bad for all of you. For you shall be my dinner" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What the fuck?" one of the other men had said as he got close to the barrier I had set up as I was walking so they couldn't leave. I smirked as I felt my canine teeth set back in my jaw and my fangs come forward. See my teeth unlike more younger vampires I have my human canine teeth along with fangs when I hunt my fangs come to the front and the humanoid ones are pushed away. Very old trick to make it easier for the species to blend in with the humans.

The next thing the drunken men around me knew was that I my eyes shown red and that I was draining them of blood. After about twenty men my three day thirst was finally quenched, though it seemed I had left one person alive. It was a young man maybe in this late teens early twenties just a normal civilian not even a shinobi.

"You poor thing how could I missed you" I purred blood dripping down the corner of my mouth I'm normally very clean, well unless I massacre like I just did. Tearing open the necks and drinking till I can't anymore tends to me being covered in blood which I am. It is all splattered on my clothing and my white hair is now tinted pink.

"s-s-stay away demon!" he said as I got close to him he was shaking like a leave and I was very much drunk off the blood.

"Hush now child and look at me and it'll be all better I promise" I said to the young male. Being stupid he did just that my eyes as blood red as my meals the only thing that shows that I'm not human. Once he looked at my eyes though it put him in a trance like state making him shut up and limp as a doll but very awake and alive. I brought his neck up to my mouth; hushing him lightly as a whimper came out and dug my fangs into his neck taking my time with my last meal for the night. Or after this maybe a few nights, as I felt my fangs pierce his skin and his sweet blood full of fear came rushing into my mouth I moaned lightly. Just savoring the taste of this man till he had nothing left in him to drink I dropped his limp body and stood removing the barrier and smiled at the mess I made. Bodies laid everywhere chunks of flesh that I bite off everywhere looking more like an animal got a hold of the place, though the old man will know it's my handy work always a signature I do when I'm back in town.

I left my crime seen of criminals back to the hotel room to take a shower and rest with my prince on the roof for the rest of the night; thus how the first day back in the leaf went.

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki pov

The next day just after dawn there was a quite knock on the door to the room lucky for the others Gaara and I had just come back in I answered the door and it was a anbu black op at the door.

"Lady Yuuki Lord Hokage would like to talk with you as soon as you are free" he said and then left before I could answer him. closing the door I stretched my arms with a light yawn merely out of habit, Gaara watched me out the corner of his eyes.

"it seems my dear friend the Hokage wants to speak with me" I said to him with a small smile to him which wasn't returned with a smile but a simple nod to say he heard me. I bit back a sigh and hoped in the shower quickly changing into a blood red corset and black broom skirt my blade on my left hip as I brushed my wet hair quickly. Once I was done I quickly made the siblings breakfast; Then headed out to meet with my old friend.

I got to the office in no time really the guards didn't even bother with me many had known who I was seeing how I was just hear 12 years ago many still are the same from then. I reached the office and I let myself in seeing a aged old man sitting at the desk doing paper work Iruka arguing lightly on how he didn't think a team was ready to go to the chunnin exam when it was already said that they would be attending.

"ah Lady Yuuki how nice to see you again" the Hokage said with a smile, who knew a smile could change a face so old into one so young.

"age as been well to you my friend, and you as well little Iruka how much you've grown since I last saw you being a clown after that day" I said to them with a smile as I sat myself down in the chair infront of the desk; My hair flowing behind me as well as my skirt as if flared out about my feet when I sat down.

"yes it has been good to me but not as it has to you" he said as a small joke between him and I and Iruka seemed a bit lost till his memory caught up.

"Lady Yuuki but you look just the same as you did 12 years ago" he said in slight shock

"yes well a women never tells her secrets when it comes to age" I said with a chuckle and a smirk. He nodded and left after that seeing that he was no longer wanted in the office.

"you left a farliy large mess last night my dear friend" he said as his ageing face showed its age once more as it turned distasteful of my meal.

"you would have as well if you where me my friend being who I am is not easy to contain all the time and besides they were nothing to this world but a small bug." I said to him knowing that we had this conversation many times over in the past almost word for word. I threw my hair over my shoulder with a lightly smile to my old friend.

"Yes well my friends try to keep the numbers down the rest of your stay please" he asked me shaking his head lightly

"I will my friend, I cannot say I am sorry for what I did it's my nature to be a hunter, but the numbers shall stay lower for now on. I had a very long trip in the sun so you can understand how I have told you it becomes hard to control the hunger when I get like that" I said rambling lightly as I went. He nodded to me with a sad smile

"yes my friend I remember now it is good to see you after so many years I hear you have met your friends children what are your thoughts on them" he said with smirk as he leaned back in his chair and I chuckled lightly.

"they were more my children then my friends, but yes I have and they have had it rough and the young Uchiha worries me his heart is dark my poor Itachi did what he wanted but I wish I could just fix it. And if I could have taken Naruto with me I would have maybe he could have helped my prince" I said very lightly the sadness laced my voice. Everyone I help raise and their children become my family so it always pains me to see them like this.

He nodded agreeing with me "I know my friend and I wish I could understand a small amount of your pain but I can't try to" he said sadly to me and waved me closer. I got up from my chair and so did he and he warped his aging arms around me in a tight embrace, allowing me to relax and enjoy his embrace and I gave him one as well and had what felt like years flit off my shoulders. Afterwards we sat back down and got comfortable again.

"Now you said your prince what do you mean about that my dear" he said with a smile

"The Kages youngest son he's like Naruto and I've been trying to keep him safe but I haven't done such a good job and I don't know but I feel close to him. It's not like I feel when I raise them but different and I don't know how to explain it. And I fear that I will do something selfish as time goes on, because I know I can't live without it I know that much my friend" I said as I got up as well to sit on the window my skirt flowing with the light breeze that came in and my hair as well. He is the only one I can fully relax with because I've known him since a child and he's one that I know my heart will hurt when I lose him.

"Is it really so bad to want to be selfish my friend you think of others so much and care for others so much is it really such a bad thing to want to be selfish?" he asked me and I smiled

"Maybe my friend" I said lightly and his grandchild came busting threw yelling things I couldn't hear all too much. I smiled at them talking; I loved getting to see how much his family has grown. I slipped out the window with inhuman stealth I ended up walking around the town to see how much its changed since I was last here and really the leaf is like time stands still here. Nothing has changed here everything is still the same as it was twelve years ago. I ended up at a small training field I saw the leave team from the other day and saw my favorite jonnin he's grown since I last saw him.

"Well well if it isn't the copy cat" I said with a small smile seeing him his students turned to see me on the other side of the small bridge. Sakura huffed and turned away from me and Sasuke simply glared; Though Naruto's reaction was the best pointing at me and yelling "you!" I simply had to laugh at his small banter it was so much like Minato and his mother.

"My lady what a wonderful surprise to see you again, it's been years now" Kakashi said with a smile hidden by his mask. He really should show that face more having him chased would be so much fun.

"Yes it has my dear copy cat still hiding behind that mask of yours. And now you have a team much different from the fifteen year old I knew" I said with a warm smile I got closer and gave the now young man a hug. Which he gave back with a sad smile, we let go and his students are extremely confused by all this. I left after that and I could hear sakura and Naruto yelling at him for answers about me which he didn't answer and turned it to the topic of the chunnin exams.

Not long after I found the siblings practicing well two of the three. Gaara was sitting up in a tree staring off into space glaring at everything he can. Temari and Kankuro to scared to boss him around to get him to train, and even though he doesn't think he needs to he does.

"Hello you three how are you?" I asked walking up my skirt and hair flowing in the breeze.

"Fine Lady Yuuki where were you this morning?"Temari asked me having more balls then her brother when it came to me. Kankuro always stayed scared of me.

"Talking with an old friend nothing to worry about my dear child now some words of advice that your teacher won't tell you three." I started as I sat down on a large rock my skirt flaring around me as my hair fell over my shoulders. The older two came closer to me even though they are scared of me they know that I do have a lot of input.

"The exams will try to confuse you, to weed out many of the weaker teams that only think that they are ready. Genjutsu will be used by a lot of them even the teachers as well, you all remember the simple things of Genjutsu that I taught you correct?" I said to them and they nodded I even got one from my prince.

"Good make sure to stay on your toes; also think outside the box things will be said to trip you up so don't take at face value think things through before you act. I also will be following you three as well but I'm not allowed to do anything that would consider helping you in the exams" I said to them and they nodded, and continued training till noon and we all went to a Korean BBQ to eat lunch I simply watched as they ate.

"Lady Yuuki I know you don't eat human food but can you?" Kankuro asked me his voice laced in curiosity, of course they know I'm not human how can you live with someone your whole life and not question that they don't age a day.

"Only if it is not cooked and only meat. But I don't normally do it seeing how it tends to make some people very uncomfortable" I said with a small smile on my face as he nodded and went back to eating his lunch.

"Yuuki-sama where you ever a ninja or have you learned these things from being a vampire" Temari asked this time, it's funny how they ask things that my prince asked as a child.

"no when I was human I was simply a girl with girl like thoughts and dreams, this was before the ninjas started and everything was still somewhat peaceful, I became a ninja many years later after being bitten though I haven't actually had a status as one for many years, everyone simply calls me Lady much like Lady Tsunade" I said simply; she nodded and everything went quiet again I rubbed my temples lightly. My headache came back lightly from the sunlight and not having my cloak on me. '_The suns gotten worse here since my last visit_'. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gaara giving me a look I'd call it worry but more curiosity. Smiling lightly he went back to his food and silence.

"**The sun getting to you my princess"** shukaku asked with a smirk laced into his voice.

"**Yes my friend it is I forgot something to cover myself with and its hurting my eyes"** I admitted to the sand demon as I closed my eyes lightly trying to shield them from the light.

"**You could always ask the boy I'm sure he'd love to help"** he said once again with a smirk I could hear.

"**no my friend now reason to bother the children I am a grown woman I can handle a little sun" ** I said and he returned to being quiet; though it was nice to talk to someone older than me once in a while though he's not older by much. Once they finished Kankuro and Temari went out to enjoy the village and Gaara stayed close to me as I walked back to the hotel room. He glared at everything that passed by him and thus making himself a path through the crowd.

"Gaara my prince what is the matter you seem more angry than normal" I asked him as my skirt bellowed around my feet as we walked. I got no answer though as we continued walking though my eyes started to hurt more making me curse vampirism more and more every minute. Luckily we got to the hotel and back to the room when I did I sat on the couch and closed my eyes with a light sigh my blade within reaching distance. Gaara set his gourd down by the door and walked to the window sill and stared at the village. It was a while before he said anything in his raspy voice.

"Your head hurts again" he said lightly not looking at me and I sighed lightly I never could get away with anything between him and Shukaku.

"Just lightly I forgot my cloak or a sun umbrella, you remember when I told you the sun can't hurt me but bother me" I said to him with a smile even though I know he didn't see it. He simply nodded and went back to being quiet, I sighed lightly and got up off the couch and warped my arms around Gaara from behind. I rested my chin on his shoulder and leaned against him lightly

"It's nothing my prince all is well with me but how you are my dear you seem in a horrible mood." I asked him and he continued to say nothing so I simply got comfy behind him and just continued to embrace him till the others came back and food was brought with them.

The next day went much like this as well though Gaara seemed in a much better mood as well. Before the siblings knew it the first exam was starting.

**So I know It took me forever just to get you guys a filler but I had classes and I still have a summer class so it shall take me a bit to get another out but I will try my hardest to get it out within this month. I hope you enjoyed **


End file.
